Ways to Tick Count Bleck Of
by Apocalypse8
Summary: I am joined by my friend CLoudyMoons I think,to annoy Count bleck!I've seen Dimentio and Voldemort,so now heres Count Bleck!I take any ideas.
1. Smile Creepy

**OK.I've seen two ways to annoy Dimentio,and 1 ways to annoy Voldermort,so...Heres ways to annoy Count Bleck!I am accompynied by mah friend Squirrel,or Aiden or...CloudyMoons I think on Fanficiton?I don't know,she has no fanfics up yet.**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile creepy.

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player.

Talk like Dimentio.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink bikini.

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and chair.

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

* * *

Smile creepy!

* * *

Squirrel reapetedly banged on the doors of Castle Bleck,until finnaly Count Bleck answered it.

"Hello,answered Count Bleck."

"Hello,me and my friend Squirrel,or Aiden,Or Cloudy,also,you can call me Racoon,or Bridget,or Silk,would like to stay here."(By the way,Squirrel has dark brown hair,a black squirrel tail,and ears.I have Dirty blonde hair,a raccoon eye thing,ears,and tail.)

"Sure..."He showed the two girls to thier room,wich was black,and had different white patterns that glowed.

"Cooooolllll!"The two girls said in union,then they turned around,and smiled creepy.

"Why are you..."Count bleck began.

"Why are we what?"Racoon asked.

"Yes,what?"Squirrel asked,her smile growing creepier.

"Nothing,says Count Bleck."And he left,the two girls giggled,wich turned into maniacall lughter,then the door burst opened,and Dimentio floated in.

"WHATS WITH THE LAUGHING?I"M TRYING TO SLEEP!"Racoon's eyes got big,and she tackled him.

"I LOVE YOU!"She screeched in his face,Squirrel had to pull her off,so she wouldn't maul him.

"And I hate you."She told him.

"Phsycho paths."The two girls glanced at each other and said in union.

"You are very right."Dimentio just raised an eyebrow,and floated away,then the two girls returned to laughing,and someonewhere else Count Bleck felt regret in his stomach.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!Sorry if its short,its just the introduction.**

**Squirrel:I can't wait for four!**

**Racoon:Me either...**


	2. Hot N Cold

**OK!Lets get it started!**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile Creepy:Short but check!

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player.

Talk like Dimentio.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink bikini.

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and chair.

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

Make him do a movie of mah Grandpa's life.(Trust me,its gonna be funny!)Items required:Quite a bit.

* * *

Hot N Cold!

* * *

Racoon jumped down from her bunkbed,and landed on Squirrel.

"Body,dying!"She got off,and grabbed a pair of earplugs,while Squirrel picked up the recording microphone,and began singing,when she was done,they burned the disc,and headed up to the Count's room.

"Oh Count!"Racoon said in a mocking voice,Count Bleck locked from his book:'To Love A Monicule'.

"Yes,asks Count Bleck?"She walked over and haned him a CD Player.

"Can you tell me how Squirrel's singing is?"

"OK..."He turned it,on and his right eye twiched,it was up all the way,and he couldn't think,he threw it off the second it was done.

"I SAY SHE SINGS LIKE A DYING ENGLISH WOMAN!"

"Good..."Racoon said smiling creepy.

"You're doing it again!"

"Oh,that was a chapter ago."She walked at of the room giggling,wich again turned in to maniac laughter.

* * *

**OK!Next chapter is definitly going to be longer!**

**Squirrel:Almost to chapter 4!**

**I know that.**


	3. Dimentio Talk

**Time to talk in similes!Wich Squirrel is going to hate!But I don't care!**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile Creepy:Short but Check!

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player:Check!(Sings it on high pitch.)

Talk like Dimentio.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink bikini.

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and chair.

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

Make him do a movie of mah Grandpa's life.(Trust me,its gonna be funny!)Items required:Quite a bit.

Have me follow him in silence,and whenever I say something,its in German.

* * *

Dimentio Talk

* * *

The two girls walked down to the kitchen,looking for the walked in to find him making a Shroom Shake.

"Hmmmm..."The two girls hmmm'd in union.

"What do you want asks Count Bleck?"He was abviously irritated with them.

"Ahahaha,yes,what DO we want?Like two infants,we stick to you like you're our mother."Squirrel said doing a perfect imitaion of Dimentio,Racon's jaw dropped,and she just stared,till she got an idea!She whispered something in her ear,and Squirrel leaned her head down,wich gave her a hallow eye look,wich went perfect with her thin smile,and dark brown bangs.

"Whats wrong Count?Do we intimidate you like a tiger intimidates his prey?"

"Go away,demands Count Bleck."Racoon whispered somehting to Squirrel,and she nodded.

"As you wish!Ciao mah Count!"The two girls fled the room and breathed heavily.

"You missed up the end."Racoon told her.

"Shut up.I liked mocking Dimentio that way.

"What way?"They looked in front of them to see Dimentio.

"How did you...?"the two girl asked.

"I'm magic,wich one of you is dumber?"

"School wise,or skill wise?"Racoon asked.

"Skill."

"Squirrel,why do you want to know?"

"I don't know."

"GET OUTA HERE BEFORE I KILL YA WITH DAH MAGICAL IPOD OF DEATH!"Squirrel yelled,and Dimentio just dissapeared.

"That was random."The two said in union.

* * *

Later Count Bleck was watching Jaws.

"There goes that kid."He said watching Jaws strike again.

"Yes,here he dies,like Racoon's heart shall when she relizes Dimentio well never love her."Squirrel said coming up from behind the couch Racoon smacked her upside the head.

"I brougt you in this,I can take you out."Squirrel just glared at her.

"Go,demands Count Bleck!"

"Whatever you say."The two girls said leaving the room,"Ciao!"They both called back.

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Uhhhhh...DAH MAGICAL IPOD OF DEATH!**


	4. Disturbing

**Hehehe...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!This,is going to be fun...**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile Creepy:Short but Check!

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player:Check!(Sings it on high pitch.)

Talk like Dimentio!Check like a teacher gives her pet.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink bikini.

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and chair.

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

Make him do a movie of mah Grandpa's life.(Trust me,its gonna be funny!)Items required:Quite a bit.

Have me follow him in silence,and whenever I say something,its in German.

* * *

The most disturbing thing EVER...

* * *

Squirrel reapetedly banged on Dimentio's door,finnaly he answered.

"Sigh,what do you wnat?"Racoon held up the Dark Prognosticus,and Dimentio grew wide eyed.

"Put on high heels,and a bikini,do what we ask,and its allll yours."Racoon taunted,Dimentio's eyes shifted side to side,and he grabbed the bikini she was holding.

* * *

"Hey Count?"Racoon asked,Count Bleck was still reading his book,and he looked up to see the two girls.

"What,asks Count Bleck?"

"This."And they shoved Dimentio,in a pink bikini,and high heels in the room,he put one hand on his hip,and one behind his head,and Count Bleck just sat there in silence,he got on his lap,and put an arm around him.(I love him,yet,I'm making him do this,why?)

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Hey,if Squirrel does it to me,then I don't want to hear complaining from you!"Racoon yelled,at that moment Squirrel grabbed her and a chair,and did that to her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"The screaming could be heard everywher,Mimi was in her room dressing up O'Chunks when she heard it.

"Er,what was that?"He asked.

* * *

They taped it and they got video footage,and showed it,evryone was laughing at how Racoon was franticlly screaming,she left the room,and came back with a knife and had cut herself to put blood on it.

"Stop laughing,NOW."Everyone was silenced.

"Come on Squirrel,were going to our room."She threw the knife behind her wich hit the window,and fell into the void.

* * *

"Tommorow,the Count shall suffer..."

"I'M A GUMMY BEAR!"Squirrel yelled out while listening to her iPod.

* * *

**This is the most funniest chapter so far!But number 11 well be funnier...**


	5. Fangirls

**The joy of bieng a fangirl...**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile Creepy:Short but Check!

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player:Check!(Sings it on high pitch.)

Talk like Dimentio!Check like a teacher gives her pet.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink ,heheheMAUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and chair.

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

Make him do a movie of mah Grandpa's life.(Trust me,its gonna be funny!)Items required:Quite a bit.

Have me follow him in silence,and whenever I say something,its in German.

* * *

Fangirls

* * *

Racoon and Squirrel were leading the jealous fangirls to the Count,so far they almost killed Dimentio,almost killed Racoon for bieng a supporter/liker,and destroyed all the cheese in the fridge.

"WHY?WHY THE CHEESE?WHY?"Squirrel screamed.(She has an obbsusion with cheese.)

"Well heres the Count's room!"They said letting them in,she walked in locked the door,and put a chair up to it,the grils were mauling him like crazy,he was able to free himself of the mob,and crawl over to the two girls.

"OUT OF MY CASTLE DEMANDS COUNT BLECK!"

"We can't,the Super Paper Mario government leader demands we stay here."

"And who is that?"Racoon held up a picture of old man Watchitt.

"Wait,didn't you kill him?"

"No,and don't break the fourth wall,only were aloud to do that!"The girls then relized they weren't mauling him,and tackled him,Racoon tapped on the wall,and an opening appeared,the two girls crawled in next to two boys who seemed a year older than boy had sandy blonde hair,and other had black hair.

"Hey David,hey Hunter."Squirrel said.(Theez are dah SPYS IN DAH WALLS!invented by me due to a wall war we had at Squirrel's lakehouse,David's her cousin,Hunters his friend.)

"Can you get us outta here?"Racoon asked.

"Its gonna cost ya."Hunter told them.

"Gum."(There gum addicts.)

"Fine."They gave them 20 pieces of gum,and the two girls were taking to there room.

"See ya."

* * *

"How long do you think hes gonna be getting mauled?"Squirrel asked.

"I don't know."Racoon turned on her iPod and scrolled down to an album dedicated to video game music and selected:The Ultimate Show.

"Whatcha listening to?"Squirrel asked walking over.

"Ahh!Stupid stuff!"Racoon rolled her eyes and selected:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Theme,at that moment Count Bleck bursted into the room walked over to them,and wacked Racoon with his staff and left.

* * *

**DAH SPYS IN DAH WALLS ARE COMING FOR YOU!**


	6. Green Day

**GREEN DAY!**

* * *

Mah list so far...

Smile Creepy:Short but Check!

Squirrel sing Hot N Cold,then blast his eardrums with it!Items required:Microphone and CD Player:Check!(Sings it on high pitch.)

Talk like Dimentio!Check like a teacher gives her pet.

I don't want to spoil this one!Items required:High heels,and a pink ,heheheMAUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lock him in a room with the fangirls!Items required:A key,and ,and Watchitt!

Play Green Day Rock Band really loud.(I want that game!)Items required:Green Day Rock Band,and the intruments.

Have the spys in the walls spy on him!Items required:Dah Spys in dah walls!

Play Dimentio's theme whenever he walks into a room!Items required:Dah magical floating iPod of death!

Get him drunk,and you'll see what happens next...Items required:Vodka,and coffe.

Hold Tippi hostage!Items required:Rope and duck tape.

Make him do a movie of mah Grandpa's life.(Trust me,its gonna be funny!)Items required:Quite a bit.

Have me follow him in silence,and whenever I say something,its in German.

* * *

Green Day!

* * *

Racoon set up the drums and guitar, while Squirrel went to find someone to play the drums. Racoon set up the speakers and turned it to:So loud you're brain will ALMOST explode. Squirrel came back with a sack behind her.

"Whats in the sack?"

"This!"She said opening it. In there Dimentio was tied up,and gagged by a white DSi. Racoon pulled out of his mouth and looked at it.

"Hey! This is mine!"

"Why am I in here?"Dimentio asked.

"Why didn't you get Mimi, or O'Chunks?"

"Because! O'Chunks would break it, and Mimi would only sing and... Well, lets just say, the USA did not kill Hitler."(I realized my stepdad looks like Hitler!)

"OK... "

"Now seriously, why am I in here?"

"Its simple. All you have to do is play Green Day Rock Band." Racoon told him.

"No."

"This time, well give you the real Dark Prognosticus." Racoon taunted.

"Fine."

"OK Squirrel, what song?"Racoon asked.

"Ummm... Holiday!"

"Good choice. Loud, AND against authority!"She started up the wii, and selected the game. She selected Holiday, and it started. Squirrel began playing her guitar,then Racoon. Dimentio had to start quickly had to keep up, causing him to bang really loud.

"Say, Hey!" Racoon began. She was singing perfectly, singing as loud as she could.

Up in Count Blecks room, he couldn't think at all. He headed down to the girls room, to see Racoon on her guitar solo. She began saying the word part, realizing Count Bleck was there, and got in his face.

"Sieg heil to the president (Not sure if this is swear or not.) ***man,bombs away is you're punishment! Pulverize the Eifel Towers,who critizize you're government! Bang, bang goes the broken glass, and kill all the fa** that don't agree! Trials by fire, by setting fire, taht isn't the way thats meant for me! Just cause, just cause, because were outlaws yeah!" She said smiling. "I beg to dream and differ from the hallow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of our lives! I beg to dream and differ, from teh hollow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of our ! This our lives, ON HOLIDAY!" She finished. Count Bleck's eye twitched. These girls were tourcher. Racoon handed Dimentio the Dark Prognosticus, and left the room. Count Bleck raised his staff, and hit Racoon again.

* * *

**GREEN DAY FTW!**


End file.
